


All the Ghouls

by CartwheelCatastrophe



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: All the male ghouls, Daddy ghouls, Do wheelies to forget your feelies, F/M, I am sexually attracted to ghouls, No I don't need your damn help, Smut and Fluff basically, Tell me if I missed one, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartwheelCatastrophe/pseuds/CartwheelCatastrophe
Summary: One shots from everyone's Favorite ghouls.Some have excessive fluff.Others have liberal smut.Either way, Andrea's heart is fucked.





	1. John the Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Trevelyan84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Trevelyan84/gifts).



> Another gift for Lady T  
> You do you man.

Andy:

"Are-are you alright? I know this is a lot to take in."  
Nothing could drown out the pounding in my ears. _What was John going to say?_ I got up on shaking knees.  
"Take care Amari. Thanks." I staggered out of the Memory Den, taking in Goodneighbor.  
_Oh God, please be okay with this, please be okay with this. I hope you're okay with this._  
Ham was outside the Third Rail, taking a cigarette break. I waved at him and he flicked the cigarette away.  
"Hey, you alright? You're looking a little pale."  
"I'm uh, just, ya know."  
"You need help back to the Statehouse?"  
"Oh no, I'm fine, really. Did uh, you see John?"  
"Yeah, he's downstairs, Magnolia's got a new song."  
"Right, right, alright, well if you see him again, tell him I'm in our room."  
I staggered to the house, nodding at Fahrenheit when she asked if I was okay. I plopped down on our bed and stared at the ceiling.  
_Maybe I should run off if he won't accept the news well. I could go to Sanctuary, then again, John would know I'm going there. Maybe the Slog. I like the ghouls there, and I'm sure Wiseman could help me out with this. I'd have to go soon though, I can go around the Commonwealth in my condition now. Yeah, the Slog would be my best option. The ghouls there would be good for..._

"Sunshine, you in here?"  
I looked at him feeling the tears welling into my eyes.  
"Sunshine? Ham came an' got me, said he was worried bout ya. You alright?"  
"John we need to talk."  
"Baby, what's wrong?"  
That word stung.  
Before realizing it, the tears had already started falling down my face.  
"Sunshine what's wrong? Who hurt you? What happened?"  
"No, no, I'm... Sit down honey."  
He led me carefully to our bed, sitting me down gently.  
"Whoever hurt you sunshine, you know I'll kill them."  
"No, hon, I..."  
"Just tell me who did this to you."  
"No one did anything John, I just..." I exhaled, "John, you know I love you right."  
"Well now you're worrying me doll."  
"I... have you ever... considered... having a family?"  
He started chuckling.  
"Darling, ever since going ghoul, that isn't really an option."  
I looked at him crinkling my eyes.  
"Right, but I didn't answer the question, didn't I? A family, huh? Can't say I'm not a family man. I'd love to have a family."  
He looked at his nails, picking at them.  
"Kids. Relatives coming over to visit. I'd love all that." He met my eyes again.  
"Especially with you Sunshine."  
"So... if I was pregnant."  
"Heh heh, I'd ask you who the father was and congratulate you." He grinned.  
"Babe." I touched his hand.  
"What is I told you I went to see Amari, and we found out I was pregnant?"  
He looked at me blankly. Saying nothing. Probably trying to soak in the bomb I just indirectly dropped on him.  
"Who...whose is it?" He whispered.  
"It's yours John!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, darling, I'm positive." He furrowed his brows.  
"How... long?"  
"I'm seven weeks in."  
"Is it healthy?"  
I was a bit surprised at that.  
"Yes, it is."  
"Are we going to keep it?"  
_We. Not if I was going to keep it. If we were going to keep it._  
"Do you want to?"  
"Yes."  
I did not expect him to answer so quickly. I smiled at him.  
"Then yes."  
His smile couldn't be bigger.  
"I'm gonna be a dad?"  
I smiled.  
"Really?" He seemed on the verge of tears.  
I nodded excitedly and smiled some more. He grabbed me and starting spinning me around the room laughing.

"We're gonna have a baby! I'm gonna be a dad! We're gonna be parents."

_Why the hell was I ever worried? Of course he was okay with this! He was happy we were having a kid._

He suddenly stopped and put me down, looking at my stomach. He put his hand delicately over where the baby is.  
"This little one doesn't have to worry about a thing." He kissed my belly, "You're in good hands little one. Wrinkly, leathery, weathered out hands, but I'm never gonna let anything bad happen to you." He looked up lovingly at me, "And I'm going to be the best dad for him or her." He stood up and took me into his embrace,  
"When can we find out if we're having a little boy or girl?"  
"Sixteen or twenty weeks."  
"Oh God, we're gonna be parents! We gotta get a crib! We need to talk to Daisy if she can get some baby clothes! We need a little room for the baby, or they can stay in our room, that might be easier, safer especially-hey what are you laughing about?"  
I was giggling.  
"You're just taking this a lot better than I thought you would. You're really okay with this?"  
"Sunshine I'm ecstatic! We're gonna be parents." It was late so he picked me up and placed me gently in bed. The rest of the night was filled with our combined excited whispers about the baby. I eventually nuzzled into him and started kissing his neck gently. The last thing I heard before dozing off was John's hushed whisper,

"I'm gonna be a dad."


	2. Edward and Andy's First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little one shot on how Deegan and Andrea confessed their feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and first kisses

Edward:

Only the people I loved called me Edward.

I wouldn't let anyone else do it. I didn't catch it when the vault dweller first called me Edward but with my growing feelings towards her, I goddam let her. She loved me like I was her own flesh and blood. But she didn't think of me as more, the way I did her.

"Edward dear, there's someone at the door!" 

"Coming Mrs. Cabot." I clicked the intercom.

"Hello, what's your business here?" Static. 

"Hello?" More static. 

"Who is it Edward?" I heard Jack say as he descended the stairs. 

"No one I guess..." I saw Emogene open the door just a sliver.

"Emogene." Mrs. Cabot said sternly.

"What? I'm just looking, I'm not going to run off mother."

She then opened the door fully, 

"Edward!" She shrieked. 

Not only did I run towards her, but so did Jack and Mrs. Cabot. I turned to see Andy on the floor near the intercom, vault suit bloodied, and unconscious.

_No. No no no no nonononono._

I went over to her and immediately picked her up, careful with the bullet wounds in her shoulder and thigh. 

"Edward, lay her down in your bed and I'll treat her. Emogene, mother, please clear the way."

They backed up and I carried her to my room, placing her on my bed gently. She looked pale and her pulse was weak. I was panicking. 

"Edward please, I need to help her." I knew what he was implying but I didn't budge. Instead I threaded by fingers with her and stared at Jack. He sighed. 

"Very well." 

I didn't look at Jack as he worked, instead choosing to sit besides her, still holding her hand, staring at my feet. 

_How long was she out there before she rang the intercom? Did she come injured or did something happen while she was outside? If that was the case, did the Sentry bot take care of them afterward? I want Jack to take care of her but at the same time I want to hold her close and not let go? God, I don't think I've been this worried since the last time Jack went out and didn't come back until dawn. Even then, he came back fine, but Andy was injured. Was she going to make it? No, God, Edward don't think like that. This woman has lived through much worse, she'll be fine. Jack'll take care of her, I'm sure._

I looked up in time to see Jack put on the final bandages around her thigh. It didn't even register in my mind that Jack would had to have taken her clothes off. She was wearing bandages but she was in nothing more than her bra and panties. I scolded my body for reacting that way it did at the sight of the injured woman. 

"She'll be alright Edward, just going to need a few hours of rest. I promise." He looked at me in a way he never did. Seeing through me as if he _knew_ and handing me a tissue when he saw the tear come off my face before I had the chance to hide it. He walked back upstairs before I could say anything, but what could I say that Jack didn't already know?

I loved her. 

Probably more than any woman I've ever loved. 

She was in my bed regardless so I decided to go and lay on the couch upstairs. I looked at her before I let go of her fingers, seeing how peaceful she seemed. I kissed her on the forehead carefully, letting go of her hand and walked back upstairs. 

It was nearly 15 hours before she woke up.

When Jack called me downstairs, I all but sprinted down, only to feel complete embarassement the moment I walked into the room. 

"... and he held your hand throughout the whole surgery."

"Aw, I knew Edward was a softy undearneath all that." 

If I could still blush, I was certain my whole body would be. My entire face was hot and my mouth was slightly agape. 

"Ah, Edward. I'll leave the two of you be." 

I walked over to her carefully. 

"Hey" 

"Hey"

"You holding up alright?"

"Yeah, everything hurts but I'll be good in a few days." She smiled and I nearly lost my breath. 

"I was worried."

"Oh yeah?" She smirked and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Yeah. Who else is going to come and help Jack with his experiments?" 

"Hmm. Well a little birdie, whose name is Jack Cabot, told me you might like me." 

"Oh yeah? That all this little bird tell you?"

"He told me you shed a tear or two." 

"Hmph."

"Well then I guess it's safe to say you've got a little crush on me." She chuckled then winced at the pain.

"Yeah."

She looked at me and blinked a few times, probably unsure if I was being serious or not.

"Wait, seriously? You... you like me?" 

"No." I tore my gaze from her and at the painting at my wall. "I love you."

I couldn't see the way she looked at me but I could feel her eyes burning through my skull. 

"If this is a joke, this is beyond cruel."

I was a bit shocked at the reaction and looked down at her. She looked mad but her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes were full of... hope?

"Why would I be joking about something like this?"

"So" She breathed, "when I say that I love you too, you're not going to start laughing at me?"

_She... what? No, I-I couldn't have possibly heard that correctly._

"You... love me?" 

"Answer my question first." She was trying to be serious but her voice cracked, giving her away.

"No, I wouldn't laugh." My throat was dry.

"Then yes to your question. I love you, Edward."

I probably had the stupidest grin on my face and I couldn't give a single shit. 

"You sayin' you've fallen for this old ghoul?" 

"One, you're not old, we're almost the same age and you're technically only, what, 7 years older than me? Two, yes. Yes I have." She smiled brightly.

"Wow, I never... I never thought I'd see the day." I started brushing my fingers against her cheek, hoping it wouldn't bother her.

"Soooo, you gonna kiss me or what?" 

_Kiss her?_

"Wait, you're alright with that? I mean, I just assumed that me being a ghoul and all, you'd..." she looked at me with a brow raised, "ya know, not wanna be very touchy." 

"You being a ghoul has nothing to do with it, but if you don't want to be touchy, that's- _mmh_!"

I pressed my lips to her quickly but not too harshly to avoid her thinking I didn't want to be touchy. God her lips were incredible. I almost felt bad she had to kiss my weathered out sorry excuse for lips but when she swiped her tongue over my bottom lip, _oh, I was in heaven_. I tangled my fingers in her hair and she grabbed the back of my head with her bad arm, propping herself up on her good arm. I opened my mouth reluctantly, hoping, _praying_ , that was what she wanted from me. She tentatively introduced her tongue into my mouth, moaning in to it. Our kiss was shy, really, and it ended way too soon when she pulled away. 

"If I wasn't injured, I'd drag you into bed here with me."

Oh shiiiit.

"No one's sayin' you can't princess."

"Then come here so I can at least cuddle with you."

I crawled into her bed, and slid into the side of her that wasn't injured. Both of her injuries were on her left, so she laid her head on my left bicep, using her right side to support herself. I kissed her forehead gently. Our bodies melded together perfectly and I was convinced she was my soulmate. I never believed in that before, but right here, watching her breathe softly and humming contently when I caressed her face, I never believed in it more. 

"Edward!" It was Emogene. 

"Hmm, you'd better go, love." _Wow I liked that nickname._

"They can handle themselves without me for a few hours. I'm yours right now princess, I ain't leaving." 

She snuggled in closer to me. She fell asleep within ten minutes but I didn't dare move. I could hear someone walking downstairs hurriedly. Jack stopped at the last step and looked at me. He _smirked_. 200 years together and this was the first time I'd ever wanted to slap a smug ass grin off his face. He walked back upstairs with his hands behind his back. I simply held Andy closer, relishing in the feel of her soft and smooth skin on my mine. 

Only people I love call me Edward, definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone paints Deegan as a really rough lover but I've always thought he was a helpless romantic beneath all that combat armor.


	3. Vault Tec Rep Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vault Tec Rep gets used to Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vault Tec Rep is my baby and no one can take him from me

Andrew:

I liked Mayor Hancock, I really did, but Goodneighbor had absolutely nothing on Sanctuary. After seeing the vault dweller and coming here, I was immediately greeted by a dark skinned man in a hat and given a small house with a shop in front. I sold medical supplies, favoring them over the weapons a few other settlers sold here. Not a lot people were comfortable with ghouls but I was thankful for the vault dweller... Andrea was her name?... sending me here. The only problems I really had were the dirty looks given to me every now and then. People still referred to me as the vault tec rep even though I clarified that my name was Andrew. I suppose it didn't matter. 

"Hey Andrew! How's it hanging?" 

My heart fluttered against my chest. I asked her to come and visit me but I didn't actually think she would. 

"Hey! Glad to see you again. What do you think of the shop?" I asked waving to the little shack I did my best organizing. 

"Most definitely the best looking shop in Sanctuary."

I beamed. "Thank..."

"Ahem" A man came up hesitantly to my shop.

"'scuse me. Feel free to look in the back Miss..?"

"Just call me Andy." She touched my shoulder and walked to the little back storage area I had. I focused my attention back on the man that interrupted us instead of the pounding in my chest.

"Can I help..."

"Stimpack."

"Right to the point. Got it."

I grabbed one from underneath the counter. 

"50 caps"

_Was this guy crazy?_

"Absolutely not. These sell for 200, and I sell market value."

"Market what? Look 50 caps or nothing."

_Who does this guy think he is?_

"Sorry sir, I can't sell them for 50."

Andy walked back out of the storage area with a few things and came around the front again. The man seemed to enjoy her sweet little figure and a burning rage started bubbling up inside me.

"Well hello sweetcheeks."

She looked a little surprised at the nickname and flicker her eyes from the unnamed man to me and back to him.

"What?" 

"You ever wanna do business with a real man, you come find me" he ended that with a wink.

That statement hurt. Reminded me of what I was, not that there was a way to forget. By the look on her face she seemed to know that it hurt me too.

"Sorry buddy, but I am with a real man." 

She reached over the counter and threaded her fingers with mine. I stood there looking at our locked fingers dumbfounded, probably gaping like a fish out of water.

"Ugh, what? That's disgusting, how do you even stand touching that thing?"

I instinctively jerked my hand away from hers, feeling shame for the way my skin grooved along hers.

"Oh, just like this actually."

She grabbed my tie forcefully and-

_holy shit she was kissing me. Good God her lips were soft._

Everything outside of this moment came to a halt or was muffled like we were underwater. I could help moaning into the kiss embarrassingly when her tongue swiped over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth hoping to God she couldn't feel the way my lips trembled against hers. I couldn't faintly hear the man making a noise and probably walking away. That didn't stop our kiss though. When I first saw her, I thought she was attractive and for a long time, her face was the last one I remembered. I'd thought about kissing her hundreds of times before but this surpassed everything I ever expected out of it. Our tongues were eagerly searching and toying with each other I was surprised we didn't get tangled up.

She broke the kiss to catch her breath and only then did my ears unplug and I could hear several settlers whooping and cheering me on. She blushed furiously and looked up at me. 

"Sorry" she rasped quietly.

"No, please don't be sorry, that was incredible." 

She blushed even more.

"I can't remember the last time I had kissed a woman like that, especially a remarkable one such as yourself."

If I had thought she couldn't blush more, I was dead wrong. She whipped out a small bag and started counting out the caps she owed me. I stopped her halfway. 

"That's enough. Consider the kiss payment for the rest."

She smirked somewhat bashfully,

"So what's a girl gotta do to get things for free?"

_Well shit._

"Uh, I uh, well, If you'd like, I'd uh..."

She grabbed my tie and pulled me over the counter again, meeting me halfway. She nibbled my ear lobe and I shuddered.

"You might wanna set up a chair for tomorrow."

"W-why's that?"

"Cause if you meet me my place at 10, you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

She left a kiss on my cheek, grabbed her stuff, including the caps she was going to give me, and walked away, leaving me standing there opening my mouth and closing it like an idiot. When it finally registered what happened within the last 5 minutes, I went back to work with a skip in my step, not even noticing if anyone gave me dirty looks because I was content knowing that no matter what they thought, I was going to see a vault dweller about some _business_ later tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I just want to grab his adorable little face and hold him.  
> Sorry for not updating I been busy :(  
> I have been working on multiple things at once though so expect updates from multiple stories  
> Ciao ;*


	4. Wiseman's General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wiseman calls for the minutemen's help  
> SMUUUUTTTTTT  
> FINALLY!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Fanfics in one day?  
> Whaaaaaaa?????

 Noah:

"Repair the generators, build another water purifier, and fortify the walls, got it, anything else?" She asked throwing her bag of scrap on the ground. The floating mister handy dumped his share of her scrap on the floor but began organizing everything neatly.

"That should be everything general. Thank you." 

"No problem Wiseman, hollar if you think of anything else." I started to walk away,

"Oh and Wiseman?"

I looked over my shoulder, "Yes General?"

"I won't yell at you for calling me Andy, Kay?"

I smiled and ignored the way my heart fluttered "Yes Genera... Andy."

She nodded and went back to picking apart some things. Only she could make a generator out of broken fans, empty oil cans, and telephones. 

"She here?" One of the ghouls hunched over some tarberries asked.

"Yeah, put her right to work."

"She's a Godsent."

"Yeah" I started walking to my bunk.

Yeah she really was. Maybe that's why I've been feeling so strange around her.

I looked to see her on the floor sitting cross legged talking to the Mr. Handy while breaking apart a fan.

No, that wasn't the reason. I knew damn well that wasn't the real reason. No matter how hard I wished it was for me, she helped us because she was the General of the minutemen. Though sometimes I liked to think she did it for me or just an excuse to see me. It was a stupid fantasy really.

"Talk to her" Holly brought me back to reality.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Come on Wiseman, how long you gonna use that old ' _she's a smooth skin, she could never love me_ ' excuse?" 

"Come on Holly, quit pestering me about it." I tried sidestepping her but she blocked me.

"I'll cut it out when you tell her you like her." She put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"What are we, in elementary school?" 

"Tell her tonight at the bonfire."

"or what?" I challenged.

"I'll tell her about that picture you have of her under your pillow that you jerk off to."

My throat went dry and my heart stopped, "How did you..."

"I saw the picture fall out of your pillowcase and saw you put it back when you thought no one was looking, and come on, I don't have to be _wise_ to figure out what you do with it. You may be a ghoul, but you're still a red-blooded man."

Well _fuck_. I had officially run out of options. 

"Okay, okay, I'll tell her. I'll damage our professional relationship for God knows how long but as long as you're happy, fine."

"You ain't doing it for my happiness, you're doing it to save yourself _Wiseass_."

 _There_ was the nickname she favored when back talking me.

I jogged back to my room for the purified water I had. I looked around and closed the door. I went back to my pillow and took out the little black and white photo from the casing. She was in a battle stance, double edged sword in her right hand and .44 magnum in her left. She was wearing her cherished dark blue coat with dark pants and a blue sports bra made from a spare vault suit. It was a picture published in Publik Occurences and I clipped it. We didn't get many copies of the Diamond city paper but this one was a special edition with her photo, the title above stating in bold letters THE NEW FACE OF THE COMMONWEALTH MINUTEMEN. I closed my eyes. How many nights had I spent with this photo in my left hand trying to picture her wanting someone like me. Holly was right, I _had_ been using that Smoothskin excuse. But tonight I'd have to embarrass myself in one way or another. I put the photo back and went down to tend to the tarberries, at least to clear my mind.

\---

The fire was beginning to crackle. We had these bonfires every Saturday night to relieve some pressure for the farmers. The General was sitting with a woman... I squinted... not Holly. _Good_. I busied myself with the radstag one of our farmers shot earlier for the fire. Everyone liked to help out, and with the new water purifier, it was much easier to clean and season it properly. She looked like a goddess sitting there near the fire, the light hitting her face just right as she took small sips of her Nuka Cola Cherry. Her elbow propped up against the chair's arm rest. The way she laughed and everything looked a little brighter...

"Wiseman!" I snapped back to the man in front of me.

"Enjoying the view?" He chuckled.

"Uh, Sorry, I uh..."

"'s alright. She's a real beauty, now for the eighth time, could you pass me the salt?"

\---

The fire was roaring and the smell of roasting radstag was making everyone that much hungrier. I nervously tapped the General's shoulder, she turned to me and smiled.

"Oh hey Wiseman, the only thing I got left is that final generator, then we're all set."

"Ah, yes, thank you again. I uh, was hoping to get to talk to you in private?" 

"Sure!" She chirped and grabbed two Nuka Colas. We walked to the tarberry pit, away from most of the festivities and sat at the edge of the old pool. 

"What's up, how's the Commonwealth treating you?"

"Like shit, thanks for asking." 

She snorted and took a bottle opener out of her pocket. She cracked open her soda and handed me the piece of metal. I cracked it open and pocketed the cap the way she did. I handed it back and took a swig of the sugary liquid. 

"So what's really up? Something bothering ya?"

"More like someone, yeah." I muttered.

"Spill" she smiled against the bottle's opening and I swallowed the lump in my throat. 

"Well, I've already told you plenty of times how lucky we are to have you..."

"Yeah, we've touched on that a few times" she smiled again.

"Well you're a real hero. You don't look at us ghouls any different for what happened to us. One of the few smoothskins who think that way actually."

"You don't deserve to be treated differently."

"Thanks, well, I guess this is why I have the balls to say this to you, but..." I took a little sip of the soda to try and get rid of the some of the saliva in my mouth and looked down at the bottle, "I like you General. Not just in the, enjoy your company but let's keep this professional, kind of way either." 

I looked up to search her eyes for any answers. She was furrowing her brows and her lips were quirked to one side. _Oh God, this wasn't good._

"Sorry" I rasped.

"Hm? No, don't be sorry, I definitely like you too"

 _Wait, what?_  

"You-"

"I'm just tryin' to figure out why Holly told me you got a photo of me that you masturbate to. Not sure if it's to try and scare me off or what."

_Of course Holly told her._

"Well is it scaring you off?"

"No, that's the thing, it's flattering, so I'm tryin' to figure out why she told me."

_No fucking way._

"Flattering? You think it's..."

"Wait, is that true?" Her eyes were sparkling with... something.

I averted my eyes "If it was..."

She worried her lip for a bit until finally shrugging,

"I'd probably drag you into your room and fuck you till everyone in the Slog knows."

I choked on my drink and she patted my back as I coughed violently. 

When I could breathe normally I stood up and helped her up. We left our bottles by the pool and walked back to my room, further from the crowd than before. 

The moment I locked the door, she crashed her lips on mine and demanded entrance into my mouth with her tongue. I let her in and fought for a while for dominance, she was shorter than me but determined to be in control. I finally let her take over as she began lifting my shirt up over my head and threw in somewhere in the corner. She shrugged her coat off and I started working on the button of her pants. When the pants were coming off, I dragged her old, but clean, panties off with them. If I was at any point embarrassed of myself, it all went straight to hell when her hands rubbed everywhere they could reach. I lifted her up by the thighs while she I clipped the bun in her hair and let her brown curls cascade down her shoulders. I set her down gently and threw her cream colored legs over my shoulders. The view from here was incredible. She was soft and beautiful and she wanted _me_. She was wet already.

"So wet for this ghoul Andy?"

"Wiseman..." she whispered

"Noah. It's Noah."

"Noah."

 _God_ , a woman hasn't said my real name like that in ages. Especially not a woman like this one. I sucked her clit gently and she bucked her hips subtly. I looked at her and gave her a final smile before ravishing her. Her moans were the sweetest noise I've heard in a long time. I worked one finger, two fingers into her, setting a pretty brutal pace. She was crying out my name in the most erotic way. She shouted when her walls finally clamped down on my fingers and drenched my hand. I licked her clean and looked up at those hazel eyes that almost seemed as black as mine, they were so dilated. I let her ride out her high and slowly pulled my fingers out. She whined at the loss and I undid my jeans that had become a real inconvenience. I wrapped her legs around my waist and she took the hint to lock her ankles around my lower back. I teased my tip to her entrance and her breath hitched. 

"I'm not gonna be gentle Andy, you sure about this?" I wanted her to be absolutely certain. 

"Yes. Oh, Noah please."

That was all the confirmation I needed. I worked my way inside her and waited for her to adjust. She closed her eyes pressed her heels into my back. I put my hands on either side of her head and began thrusting into her as hard as I could manage. I groaned hoarsely at the feeling of her tightening walls squeezing me _so good_. She was moaning, almost shrieking my name. I latched onto one of her nipples and sucked her, not relenting my rough pace. We came almost at the same time, crying out and holding onto each other as if our lives depended on it. 

"Am I..." she swallowed hard, "gonna have to take radaway?"

I chuckled, "probably doll. Sorry."

"Don't be-e" She stuttered when I pulled out of her.

We laid there in comfortable silence, her head on my shoulder, tracing patterns on my chest while I held her close, playing with her mutfruit scented hair.

"I never asked to see that photo you have of me."

I pulled it out from my pillow case without even looking due to the countless nights I had to grab it in the dark. She looked at it for a few seconds before letting it fall to the floor.

"How about I give you a different photo to remember me by?"

"Oh yeah? What'd you have in mind?"

\---

"Well?" Holly was in my doorway, her hands on her hips as usual.

"Well, looks like a good day to farm."

"Yeah, I guess yesterday was a good day too since everyone could hear you plowing the General's field last night."

I dropped the gun I tried putting in my holster.

"Ha, at least she likes you, amiright?" Holly winked then sauntered off.

I chuckled and closed the door. I'd have to thank her later. Andy left already to tend to the generator but I stayed behind to catch a few more winks. I opened my pillow case for the tenth time that morning to admire my new photo. The General, completely naked, sitting on my bed, thighs spread and wearing her minuteman hat. 

The New Face of the Commonwealth Minutemen _indeed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these ghouls are my babies so don't you dare insult them because I love them dammit. 
> 
> Ciao ;*

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao ;*


End file.
